Embraced love
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Battousai is on an assignment to kill a young girl named Kamiya Kaoru but he kidnap her instead for whatever reasons. Now that Kaoru is kidnap her mystery abilities is starting to be revealed. BK
1. Kaoru kidnap

RLG: I'm SO excited! (Yelling and screaming) I can't wait to finish this one, but I might not have much time now. Well here's the story, the storyline might be more like my other one called Sorrows, I just decided to make this one better than that one, so you may put it as a different version or a different story ok. BEGINS! And um…. REVIEWS! By the way this is a Battousai and kaoru fanfic ok!

Embraced Love

Summary: Battousai is on an assignment to kill a young girl named Kamiya Kaoru but he kidnap her instead for whatever. Now that Kaoru is kidnap her mystery abilities is starting to be revealed. BK

Kenshin stared off into space as he looked outside, staring into the beautiful sun as it emerge into the clear blue sky. It was clearly that he had to kill a person each day. He killed them just to fulfill his duty, but inside of him it was hurting him, it ate a part of his heart. Every time his sword touches innocent blood, he feels like killing himself. He tried to stop this, but no matter what he will create a new era.

"Battousai." Someone called from his side. He knew the voice. Turning, he greeted the man.

"Ohayou Takasugi-san…"

"Ah… so it looks like you've been day dreaming again Himura."

Kenshin shrugged and asked. "Another?"

"Hai," he threw the black envelope to Kenshin.

"Kamiya…. Aoiya?" Kenshin said confusedly. "What's this?" he suddenly asked. "It looks so different from the other one."

"True" Takasugi answered. "We don't know her name yet, neither where she really is, but it's clear that she always stay at the inn called Aoiya, so surely you'll find her on the second floor, the guest room."

"Takasugi-san, you know I don't kill girl's…" he didn't let Kenshin finish as he spoke.

"Hai, I know that, but this Kamiya girl really is a problem and we have to get her killed as soon as we can."

"What did she do?"

"Something…"

"I won't do it, unless it's necessary." Kenshin told him bitterly.

"Well… Fine…Katsura want you to kill her because…" Kenshin cut him short.

"Forget it Takasugi-san… I will kill her tonight and I don't want to hear why she needs to be killed." Kenshin stood up, slid the down opened and walk into town.

Takasugi smiled. It went exactly like he and Katsura planned. He knew Kenshin wouldn't kill her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Takasugi, what was Kenshin's answer?" ask Katsura as Takasugi sat down next to him.

"Himura ask why, then he told me to forget it and he'll accomplish the assignment."

"Find Kenshin… tell him to bring her here."

"Something up?" ask Takasugi.

"Hai, we found it and why she needs to be killed, but not necessary."

"What do you mean Katsura?"

"Nothing and forget about finding Kenshin."

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the sky begins to darken, Kenshin came closer to Aoiya with each step he took. He didn't bother to run and get there as soon as he can. His target was a girl and she won't have any chance fighting back. Kenshin came closer to Aoiya when he felt a huge amount of ki. Now he knew, they weren't so ordinary people, he hope she would be.

"Misao-chan, I'm off to bed alright?" Kaoru ask her. She nodded and Kaoru left going upstairs to the guest room. She took off her kimono and put on her pinkish yukata. Her hair was braid to one side, as usual when she sleeps.

Kenshin quietly went inside Aoiya, making sure no one detect him. He lowered his ki down a bit. Quickly he ran across the yard and jump to the second floor of Aoiya. A sound below him was heard as he hid.

Kenshin saw a tall man, his hair was black and his eyes were cold blue. He knew he had a strong ki, just sensing it. Kenshin ignored him and slid the window open. He searched the room as his eyes stop on a body lying on a futon. 'She was sleeping peaceful.' He told himself. 'Did she even know today was her last day to live?' Kenshin asked many question before walking closer to her.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it down toward to her. Right when he was about to stab her, his mind locked on something, an image came to him…Tomoe. Kenshin froze in place, unable to keep moving, his sword was still on his grip and the blade was still close to her chest, it was only an inch away.

It was true. He couldn't kill another girl, not another innocent girl. Kenshin sheathe his sword, forgetting all about the assignment. He searches the room again and look for a paper and a note. He knew what to do, in order to keep her alive, he will have to do this. Kenshin wrote quickly on the paper, ignoring how bad he wrote and left on a table near by.

Quietly again, he walked to her, put his over her mouth.

Kaoru gasped and her eyes shot opened as she stared into the amber eyes of the hitokiri. She was in feared and shock. His eye scared her.

Kenshin was also in shock looking into the pure innocence blue eye of hers. He was so glad, he didn't murder her, she was plain innocent, and he knew that, just by staring into her eyes.

"I will release you." He told her. "But if you scream, I WILL kill you instantly. Do you get me?" Kaoru nodded and he releases his hand from her mouth. "Get up." He demanded. Kaoru followed his direction and got up.

"What do you want?" she asked, fear showing in her shaking voice. "Nothing." "Then why are you here?" she asked hastily.

"I'm going to take you with me."

Kaoru backed up as he grabbed her. "Don't try to run or scream. If you do, I will kill you."

"W-why do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's better than me killing you off." He told her grinning. Kenshin came closer to her as she backed more. Kaoru was about to scream when she notice his sword was already on her neck, meaning for her to stop. She shivered as Kenshin covered her mouth and jumped out the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kaoru?" Misao asked outside Kaoru's room. It was the third time but still she didn't hear any respond. She slid the door and what surprise her is that Kaoru wasn't in the room, but the futon, a table, and a… … note?

Misao picked it up as she read, '_I'm sorry to take her, but she will be captive in the hand of the Ishin shishi, but don't worried she'll be safe and away from harm. I decided not to kill her…please do not try to get her, for if you do, I will…'_

Misao ran quickly to Aoshi's room, not knocking but banging it. "AOSHI-SAMA!" she yelled at the top of her lung. Aoshi slam the door opened and ask.

"What Misao, and why are you up so late?"

"Kaoru! Kaoru is gone!" She threw the paper at him and he read it. Aoshi clench the note in his hand as anger start pouring into him. "She couldn't be his target." Aoshi mumble. "What Aoshi-sama?"

"She can't be his target, she has nothing to do with the Ishin shishi."

Misao heard him as she gasp again. "Aoshi-sama, then why did they kidnap her?" Misao asked. Aoshi looked at her blankly. "I don't know Misao, but it's clearly she was supposed to be killed."

"What?"

"He didn't killed her for whatever reason, but the Battousai never leave his target alive."

"Battousai?" she whispered. "Aoshi-sama, you need to find her." Misao yelled.

"Misao calm down, we can't try to look for her, she won't be safe with us doing that."

"Why?"

"His letter states that if we try to get her, she'll die. Do you want her to?"

Misao close her eyes. "No"

"Then forget that she was ever kidnap, so she won't die by the hand of us trying to find her."

Misao nodded and went to her room.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kenshin threw her to a futon as he sat across from his room staring at her. She was sleeping, maybe because she was too tired or because she was too scared. Well he decides to sleep too, but not when he knew she might be faking it. He stayed up the whole night just making sure she wasn't going to run away.

RLG: Okay! Finish with chapter 1! It doesn't even sound like my other story sorrows, except for the kidnap part, but I guess. Well did you guys enjoy it? I don't know yet, but I'll do when you guys give me the review. Please be nice and give me the reviews for this one! Onegai!

Rklovergurl-stephanie-tenshi


	2. The secret of Kaoru revealed

Tenshi: Truth or dare 10 is already out for those of u that isn't contact yet. Now go on to this story. Yea, I think this one is better than sorrows. So thanx for those who reviewed chapter 1, I appreciate it a lot.

Review Credit: Shumi Seta, and snow leapord. (smile)

Kaoru woke up in the morning to see that it wasn't her room. She got up and observed it. It was different from Aoiya. The room was clean and everything was put away nicely. There was some illustration on the door. She was still in her pinkish yukata, she turned to her left as she met a pair of amber eyes staring her.

"You already awake?" he asked.

She nodded in respond and asked him. "Where am I?"

"Ishin shishi head quarters."

"Ishin shishi?"

"What am I doing here then?" she asked again.

"That I do not know."

Kaoru stared at him relieve at his answer. "Where you here… the whole time I was?"

"Hai, I was, just to make sure you weren't faking your sleep."

She was scared that he did something to her, but after she heard his whole answer she relax. Kaoru observe his faced as he looked awkwardly at her. His hair color was red blood; his eyes were amber, and she observes his cheek, it had two big scars crossing each other on the left side. She wondered how did he get it? The door scared her as someone knocked on it.

Kenshin stood up and opened the door, again he greet the man nicely. "Ohayou Takasugi-san."

"Ohayou Himura, so did you finish your duty yesterday night?"

Kenshin opened the door wider and signal his head over to Kaoru. Takasugi stared at Kaoru then back at Kenshin. "You kidnap her instead?"

"I told you, I couldn't."

"It doesn't matter, Katsura change the decision, you could either kill her or bring her here scathed or unscathed."

"Katsura did?"

"Hai, did you told them you kidnap the girl?"

"I wrote a note."

"Good." Takasugi turn to stare at Kaoru again. "For a girl such as her, she is pretty beautiful."

Kenshin heard his words, but ignored it. "When will Katsura come?"

"He'll be here any time now. Just wait Himura."

Kaoru stared at them talking. She needed a kimono to change into. Quickly she asked. "May I change into something?"

They both stared at her. True she was only in her yukata. Kenshin answered her quickly, "I don't have any kimonos here."

"I'll go get one." Takasugi told Kenshin.

"Nani?"

"The girl will need something to change into Himura, I believe you don't want to see her like that for the whole day."

Kenshin shrugged and he left to go get a kimono.

"I didn't ask you earlier, but what is your name?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru didn't answer for a moment. She wouldn't tell her kidnapper her real name but something is making her trusting him so much so she did. "Kaoru Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin repeat her name. "Kaoru."

"It isn't fair is it?"

"Huh? Oh, my name? Himura Kenshin."

"Kenshin, let me ask you again, why did you bring me here?"

Kenshin ignored her, and wait for Takasugi. He came running with a kimono. He handed it to Kenshin as Kenshin walk to her and gave it to her.

Kaoru looked at it. "I-it's different."

"Hai, they kind of ran out of the normal kimono, so that's a roll sideway sleeve kimono, I don't think it make any difference."

Kaoru look at the two mean staring at her and ask them. "May I have privacy in changing?" They got out quickly, leaving Kaoru in Kenshin's room to change.

She took off her yukata and folded it nicely beside the futon and dressed in the kimono Kenshin gave her. The kimono was lavender design in white petals. She first put on her white garment, then the kimono; quickly she tied on her obi. It feels perfect and comfortable on her, Kaoru roll the sleeve back and forth on arms and got up to open the door.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo while kaoru was dressing

"Ohayou Katsura" Kenshin told him as he came.

He greeted Kenshin back and asked. "What are you two doing outside your room?"

"The girl he kidnap is still changing." Takasugi told Katsura.

"Who?"

"Kamiya girl"

"So Himura, why didn't you kill her?"

"I don't know, I… just couldn't"

Kaoru opened the door to see that not only Kenshin and Takasugi was there but another man, who introduce himself.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Katsura."

Kaoru smiled and told him her name then went to sit down before they sat. "Kenshin, you touch her yet?"

"Katsura!" Kenshin yelled.

"Gomen Kenshin."

They all sat down with Kaoru listening to there conversation. Finally someone spoke to her. "Kamiya-san, is it?"

She nodded.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry Katsura-san, but why should I introduce so much of myself to the person I was kidnap by and his friends."

"As you know Kamiya-san, Kenshin didn't do it on his will and actually my words for him was to kill you."

Kaoru was in shock. If he was suppose to kill her then why was she still there, talking.

"He didn't kill you for what ever reason, but I'm glad he didn't."

"You're glad?" she asks suspiciously.

"True Kamiya-san, I was notice yesterday after Takasugi gave Kenshin the words to kill you. I see now. Your ability's are very rare and unusual, is it correct?"

Kaoru stared at him. He knew? How could he know such thing that even Kaoru, herself don't know what she can do? She did try to use her abilities once.

"Ability?" Kenshin now asked.

"Hai Kenshin, Kamiya-san has the ability to cure the weak or poison them, but her power is very unusual. Sometime she just use it without realizing it."

Kaoru bite her lip as she listen. It was getting interesting. How could someone who barely knows her know such thing about her? Of course only one person that know about her abilities is her uncle.

"Who told you?" Kaoru asked.

"Kamiya Shiro, I believe he is your uncle Kamiya-san."

"Y-you knew him?"

"Hai I do,"

"So he was the one, the only one who released the secret out."

"Secret?" Takasugi asked concerned. "I didn't know the Kamiya have a secret."

"I will tell you, after you tell me why am I here?"

"Fine Kamiya-san, I will tell you." Katsura told her and then Kenshin. "Suma Kenshin, I was supposed to tell you this before you went to get Kamiya-san. Of course I knew you wouldn't kill her when you see her eye."

Kenshin was in shocked. Her eyes were so innocent. Katsura knew he wouldn't kill innocent people.

"Kamiya-san, I knew, I knew from the beginning that not only your uncle possess the secret of the Kamiya family, the first time I saw you with uncle, I can sense the ki of secret from you."

"So you need help now don't you? You want me to take his place? You want ME to take my uncle's place who's' been treating our secret so bad. Katsura you got my answer before you'll even ask and it is no, I won't take his place. I won't take his place in poisoning the weak and kill them!" she yelled telling Katsura, her ki raising to its limit.

Tenshi; Finished? Yea I finish! Now, let me ask, is it good? Well, I'll get the answer from my reviews and Shumi I agree with you this story is better than sorrows. I luv it now, I just have to continue this but REVIEWS go first!


End file.
